Frozen: Demons
by Jigsaw13327
Summary: An unofficial sequel to Frozen. The wedding of Anna and Kristoff is interrupted by an evil sorcerer who wants Elsa for an unknown, insidious purpose. Rated T for action adventure peril and a scene of brief torture
1. Creator of Nightmares

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_This is an unofficial sequel to Frozen. This fan fiction considers OUAT to be non-canon._

_This fan fiction will also be constantly revised and edited throughout its creation. I make mistakes._

_Included in this story are also prompts to listen to certain pieces of music that I think enhances the story._

_Thanks to michellcadenkylover of Deviantart for the cover. Please don't sue me._

_Special thanks to Walt Disney Studios for corrupting me with this movie. You have ruined my life. Thanks a lot, guys._

**Jigsaw13327**

"_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide."_

**Imagine Dragons**

_"This is gospel, for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories."_

**Panic! At the Disco**

_"Something wicked this way comes."_

**Macbeth, Act IV, Scene I**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Creator of Nightmares

In between the planes of all existence, on a castle silently hovering in the midst of all the colors, evil was brewing. In the tallest tower of the aforementioned castle worked a young man. No one knew his name, and most people believed him to be a legend, a fairy-tale used to frighten children as they were tucked in for the night, a figure cursed and spat upon by men. The Sorcerer of Arat, as he was known, did not mind such blatant accusations. In fact, he smiled every time he knew he would give nightmares to the world. He had even christened himself the Creator of Nightmares.

His tower where he worked was not so much a laboratory than it was a torture chamber. Insidious devices with sharp spikes and dried blood littered the room nonchalantly. The cramped, unkempt room was dominated by a large, steel table that could be used for many, many purposes. Right now, it was cluttered with books and papers, all written in languages long forgotten.

The Sorcerer of Arat, Creator of Nightmares, sat at this table, hands hurriedly fumbling with the papers. He felt that he was close to his goal, one that had been broiling on the backburner for ten years. He would be even closer, if he could just remember where he had placed that paper. In his excited haste, he knocked over an inkwell. It tumbled to the floor and shattered, black ink spattering the dusty stone tiles. He cursed himself for his clumsiness, and whispered an incantation under his breath.

The inkwell and spilled ink arose. In mid-air, the inkwell amended itself, and the ink filled it. In the space of a few seconds, the inkwell was resting once more on the table, as though the Sorcerer had never knocked it over. After a few more seconds, the Sorcerer found the paper, and brought it to eye level. It only took him less than a minute to read the entire paper. He thrust the paper into the folds of his robes, along with a journal of notes and a book of incantations. Tonight, and the following nights, would become his greatest triumph. Resting back on his heels, he whispered another quiet incantation, and with the blink of an eye and a sudden wind, he vanished from his castle.

A single piece of paper fluttered off of the table and onto the floor. Scrawled across it in spiky handwriting were these words:

_Dear King Nuri of Arat,_

_You are Royally Invited to the Marriage of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman_

_Arendelle Castle Courtyard, October 30th__, Noonday_

_Reception and Refreshments Afterwards_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle Presiding as Mistress of Ceremonies_


	2. The Big Day

I

The Big Day

Everything was prepared for. Elsa had triple-checked her master list and found that everything had been taken care of. She had personally overseen decorations, cooking, and just about anything else that a wedding entailed. Everybody had rehearsed their timing and cues, and it seemed that her little sister's wedding was just about to go off without a hitch. There was just one problem: Nobody had seen Princess Anna that morning. When servants came to check on her, she had just about screamed "Go away!" at them. Elsa was going to talk to her, but first, she had to compose herself. Her sister's big day wasn't all just about her sister.

Elsa knew that many of the guests coming from near and far were also here to see her, the Snow Queen, and maybe just try to win her hand in marriage. Elsa had practiced the tactics of politely declining so many times that she just about had it down to a science. There were three types of visitors: The "you will marry me and like it", the "lovestruck young man", and the "I'm doing this on a wing and a prayer". The first was dispersed by strong, stern looks and harsh words, the second by mournful faces and soft touches, and the third by skillfully worded refusals. She desperately hoped that nobody would try to court her, but there was always one.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside of Anna's door. She lightly knocked, and sang gently, cutting out Anna before she had time to say a single syllable _(to the tune of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" From aihara-tenshi on Tumblr.)_  
>"Anna? Please I know you're in there. People are wondering where you've been. I know you're nervous, but he is too. I'm right out here for you. Don't make him wait... You've been dreaming of this moment for all your life. Don't let it all slip through..." Gingerly she added one last sentence to the song:<br>"Do you want to build a snowman?"

After a few seconds of silence, the door tenderly opened, and there stood Anna. Her dress was a flowing white gown that dwarfed the length of Elsa's old purple cape. She, in short, looked absolutely stunning. The two sisters embraced, and held each other for some time. It was only when a butler announced the opening ceremony that they broke away from each other. Hand in hand, the bride and her maid of honor walked down the steps and towards the courtyard.  
>It was incredibly sunny for an October day. Puffy white clouds were splattered incoherently across a canvas of blue sky. Elsa stood off to the side of the stage, along with Sven and Olaf. Sven, the best man, had been brushed and cleaned for by Kristoff himself last night, and he had managed to wrap a bow tie on the seeming stubborn reindeer. Olaf had also put a bow tie on, made of coal, and made sure that not a twig, carrot, or button was out of place. Elsa had let her hair down, and had created a fresh version of her signature ice dress just for the occasion. Already could she feel the wondering eyes of some of the audience on her and not the proceedings.<p>

Looking back down at the ceremony, she could see... something off in the distance, behind Kristoff's mane of "unmanly" blond hair. It was a dark shape that blotted out a patch of the hillside. Elsa ignored it, and tuned back into the wedding right as the minister said "Kristoff Bjorgman, do you take Princess Anna of Arendelle to be your beloved wife?"

"I do" he replied, eyes never wavering from Anna's face. The minster looked over at Anna and spoke: "And do you, Princess Anna, take Kristoff to be your beloved husband?"

"I do" she replied, her eyes lighting up. The minster closed his holy book and said "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." He then gestured to Kristoff. "You may now kiss the bride." Anna and Kristoff embraced, and locked lips. Elsa felt a fleeting emotion that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She clapped along with the audience, but her thoughts were focused on the black shape off in the distance. It stood there unmoving, then promptly turned on a heel and walked away. Elsa wondered who that was, but was then swept up into her sister's arms as the congregation moved into the castle for the reception.


	3. The Reception

II

The Reception

Anna couldn't believe the ballroom when she first walked into it. It seemed that her sister had managed to bring an entire meadow, with little trees and birds and grass, into the ballroom. The amount of decorations that Elsa and the staff had stuffed into the place was unbelievable. She turned to Kristoff and tried to say something, but all she could utter was an excited breath. Kristoff had dropped his jaw, and was staring in awe of the entire scene. Off in the corner was an orchestra that waited for the congregation to file in before starting their first piece. The conductor, an old balding man whose goatee was as white as snow, tapped his baton two times, raised it, and then brought it down gently.

Elsa, Sven, and Olaf had caught up to the couple, and they moved themselves off to the side of the room as the orchestra began playing Vivaldi's Spring Movement. Anna waited for them to stop shuffling around before she approached her sister. "This… is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Thank you so much!" she said, and wrapped her arms around her sister. Elsa blushed a little, then sniffed the air.

"Do I smell what I think I smell?" she asked Anna. At that exact moment, two cooks delicately wheeled out a monstrous chocolate cake from a side-room and set it next to the punch table. With a speed Elsa had never before seen, Anna seamlessly weaved her way through the crowd and brought herself before the monster cake. One of the attending chefs sliced off two pieces and handed both to her.

"But I only need one…" she started, and in a flash, Kristoff was at her side. As fast as lightning, he snatched one of the plates out of her hands, took the slice of cake, and shoved it into Anna's mouth. Anna's scolding "Hey!" came out more of _Hummmmppp_. She chewed it, letting the richness of the chocolate sink into her tongue, ignoring the laughter and clapping of the guests. Anna swallowed, then took her piece of cake and thrust it into Kristoff's mouth. He grunted, and the guest cheered even louder.

After he had finished eating the cake, Anna licked the frosting off her lips, and asked her husband: "Why did we do that?" He only shrugged his shoulders and replied with a devilish grin: "No idea. I just saw your cute little face and thought 'Huh, maybe she could be cuter with chocolate frosting smeared on it.'" The audience of the debacle roared with laughter. Kristoff turned towards them and gave a little bow. The orchestra finished up with "Spring" and began playing a song that Anna recognized from memory. It was the song that she had sung a year ago, the afternoon before Elsa's coronation, except there were no words to it.

Without thought, she slipped her high heels off and let her bare feet sink into the cold, accepting grass. He grabbed Kristoff suddenly, and swept him off of his feet. And soon, the couple was waltzing together, dancing almost flawlessly. The guests, noticing that the bride and groom were dancing, forgot their foodstuffs and joined the pair in dancing along with the sweeping, tender chords of Anna's song.

From the refreshment table, Elsa watched her sister come alive on the dance floor, majestically swirling and twirling all over the faux meadow. She was so engrossed in the sight of her happy younger sibling that she did not notice the man stride up and approach her side. Sensing a presence behind her, she turned around and came face-to-face with a young, well-dressed, well-groomed Arabic man in a stunning white dinner jacket. Elsa looked into his eyes and saw… something there, some long-lost emotion. Then it vanished as fast as it had come. The Arabic man cleared his throat and spoke in a gentle baritone: "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I don't believe we have met. I mean, I know _of_ you, but we haven't exactly, you know, exchanged names-" he stammered, redness slowly creeping into his cheeks.

"Ah, but we must exchange our name, if we are to get married" Elsa said, preparing herself for some lame attempt to win her hand. The Arabic man cleared his throat once more as his cheeks turned bright rose red. He stammered once more: "I have not come to, ah, marry you, Your Majesty. I have no interest in love at the moment. I merely wished to meet with the infamous Snow Queen and have a conversation with her. In private. It is important." he added.

Elsa chuckled. So this was another suitor. "I still didn't catch your name, good sir. You are-"

"King Nuri Yadin of Arat at your service, Your Majesty."

"Well, King Nuri, let us go someplace… colder. It is getting pretty stuffy in here" Elsa said. She left the refreshment table with Nuri in tow. Quietly, she slid the door open, and the two slipped out into the dusk.

When the song was over, Anna and Kristoff sluggishly strode back to the refreshment table and scanned the room for Elsa. There was no sign of her. At this point, Olaf waddled over to the table from his spot underneath a tree, where he had been resting. Anna abruptly grabbed Olaf by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Olaf, have you seen Elsa?" she asked. Olaf thought for a few seconds before replying:

"Yeah, she went to get some fresh air. And she was with a man!" he added excitedly.

"Doesn't sound like the Elsa I know" Kristoff said after a brief pause. Anna looked worriedly towards the door. A thought ran through her head:

_What are you up to, sis?_


	4. Phoenix Rising

III

Phoenix Rising

Elsa let the cool dusk breeze fill her soul as she drank in the air. Nuri strode beside her, occasionally hurrying to catch up. They left the castle grounds and headed into town. A few people strolling the streets acknowledged Elsa's presence with a hand wave or a short bow. Elsa returned the greetings, and continued walking towards a small stone bridge in the distance. Before long, they had reached the bridge.

This particular bridge was not in good shape. Gnarled ivy wrapped around the sides like a mother clinging to a newborn baby. Several stones were loose or missing in several places, and the entire thing smelt of sour milk and wild animals. Elsa power-walked to the center of the bridge, then abruptly spun on her heel and faced Nuri.

"Well, Your Majesty? What do you have to say?" she asked, a little bit too harshly, false grin plastered on her face. Nuri stumbled over his words once more, turned around and made sure no one was listening, then turned back to Elsa.

The words tumbled out of his mouth: "I can do magic just like you."

Elsa's grin slowly died away. "What did you say?"

Nuri shook his head, and raised an open palm. He snapped his fingers, and a bright orange flame appeared in his hand. Elsa stared at him in disbelief. There _was _someone else like her out there. Nuri still held the flame as he continued speaking: "When I was born, my father used to tell me that the kings of old prophesied my birth. They called me the _anka'oo, _a ruler that would take the kingdom and make it better than ever. I was-no, am- supposed to be the best ruler my kingdom has seen" He extinguished the flame by closing his hand

"What does ankle-hoo mean?" Elsa asked him. That strange look appeared in Nuri's eyes again, and once more, it vanished quicker than lightning.

"Phoenix. It means phoenix. And I have tried to make the kingdom better than before. You see, my father was killed seven years ago by a vengeful sorcerer." Nuri looked down at the ground forlornly, examining the moss growing in between the stones. "But that doesn't mean that he didn't deserve it."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. Nuri looked back up at her. "My father… well, let's just say, he wasn't exactly the nicest man." It was all spilling out now, like a dam within his mouth had just cracked and finally let go. "And he… well, he took the kingdom by force before I was born. He was very unpopular with the locals. They weren't too keen on being oppressed, and it really didn't help that his skin was just about as pale as yours" Nuri added, pointing to Elsa's arm. He continued with his story. "When he met my mother, he treated her like she was a servant with one purpose: To create a male heir. There was no love between them. I was born, and things spiraled out of control from there." Nuri paused and looked at Elsa. "I'm sorry if this is too personal."

"No, no, continue. I've learned that it's best when you share your feelings" she said, thinking

"You see, my father had always viewed the people as… filthy, uncultured animals who had no sense of right and wrong. But I saw differently. I sometimes would wander the markets for hours, they were so full of sights and sounds and colors. The people, they all had faces and names and lives that they lived. Father didn't see it like that. He began to oppress them, passing laws and laws that stole their lives. Suffering turned to fear, fear turned to anger, and finally, that anger turned to hate. At last, they did something. They fought back" he spoke, eyes beginning to water.

"Oppression turned to full-blown war, and my father turned from racism to genocide. He massacred people where they stood in the streets. And still, Arat fought against him. And then the Sorcerer appeared. He killed my father, and I ascended the throne." He stopped, and looked at Elsa, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. "You don't know what it's like, to walk the streets of your own city and undo the damage that you didn't cause." He bent forwards and starting sobbing an awful, breathless sob. Elsa took him in her arms and gave him a big hug. The two stood there together on the broken bridge, clutching each other in the light of the pale moon. Suddenly, Elsa remembered something that had been on the edge of her mind.

"Oh no" she whispered, and let of Nuri. He wiped his face with his shirtsleeve. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"I have to toast my sister!" she replied, and sprinted away, high heels clacking against the cobblestones. Nuri stood there for another minute, then ran after her. 


	5. Handful of Dust

**I just want to thank all of my loyal readers and people following this story. Who knew that there were people out there who actually enjoy my writing?**

**At last, things are coming together!**

* * *

><p>IV<p>

Handful of Dust

Anna wandered over to the refreshments table, looking for Elsa. It had been twenty minutes since Olaf told her about walking out. And ever since, thoughts had been running through about what she could possibly doing. _Talking to a random boy, it sounds so… unlike her. In fact, it sounds like me last year_. At that thought, she shivered. That man (she wasn't even going to think his name) had been so suave and genuine, and yet…

He broke her heart. She remembered the disbelief she had felt when he spoke those little words, when he exposed himself as a traitor and her worst enemy. And now he was gone, and Kristoff was here, along with Olaf and Sven and her sister. She glanced over at Kristoff, who was entertaining somebody with his tales. She sighed gently.

Anna was violently thrown out of her thoughts by the sound of the large doors swinging open. She, along with most of the party guests, turned their heads as Elsa flew through the doors, Nuri following behind closely. She stopped, arms on thighs, panting. After composing herself, she nonchalantly strolled over to the refreshment table and stood next to Anna. Most of the party guests just shrugged their shoulders and went back to their conversations and dancing.

Anna leaned close to her sister and whispered: "Where were you?" Elsa only shook her head. A few seconds later, Nuri walked over. Anna put on her best angry-eyes face and looked at the boy. He looked away after staring into her eyes for a few seconds. Elsa coughed to break the silence, then said:

"Sorry, sis. I was…uh, discussing trade options with King Nuri here." An awkward beat of silence passed, then Nuri cleared his throat. "I don't believe we have met, Princess. I am King-"

"You can skip the introductions, mister. I really don't care" Anna said with her best angry voice. Anything to get this suitor away from Elsa. She stopped, however, when she caught Elsa glaring at her. Anna dropped her head. "I'm sorry, sir" she said. Red began to creep into Nuri's cheeks once more.

"Apology accepted." More awkward silence, then Elsa spoke directly to Anna: "I think it's time for the toast. Shall I?" Anna nodded. Elsa picked up a wine glass and began to tap a spoon lightly on the side of it. All of the conversations slowly died away as Elsa moved some sweets over and stood up on the refreshment table.

"Good evening, everyone. I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom. To Anna and Kristoff. May you two have happiness and love forever." The guests also raised their glasses and said "To Anna and Kristoff!" For good measure, Elsa took a swig of the wine in the glass. She began to announce the orchestra but was cut off suddenly by the sound of the large doors swinging open once more.

_(Little Fugue in G Minor, J.S. Bach)_

Everybody turned and looked as a hooded man robed in purple stepped into the ballroom. Elsa hopped down from her spot on the table and distinctly heard Nuri whisper "No… Not now." The robed man began to stride towards Elsa and the group at the refreshment table. He spoke in a raspy, malicious voice:

"What are the roots that clutch, what branches grow out of this stony rubbish? Sons and daughters of man, you cannot say, or guess, for you know only a heap of broken images where the sun beats. The dead tree gives no shelter, the cricket no relief, and the dry stone no sound of water." He was halfway to Elsa now, who noticed that he was the same color of skin as Nuri. Something clicked within her head

(its him the sorcerer)

And she gasped. He smiled a fearsome smile as though he had heard it, and continued with his speech. "However, there is shadow under this red rock. Come under the shadow of this red rock, and I will show you different from your shadow at morning, striding behind you, or your shadow at evening, rising to meet you." He was directly in front of Elsa now, bowing down mockingly. Elsa saw he had reached a hand behind his back. He stood straight and whispered the next words: "I will show you fear in a handful of dust." He thrust his right hand forward and threw a white powder into Elsa's face.

She coughed a little bit, trying to get the white powder out of her face. Then her eyes began to roll up into her head and she fell forwards. The Sorcerer leaned and caught the unconscious queen in his arms. Anna, Nuri, and Kristoff took a second to register what happened and then both lunged at the Sorcerer. Anna saw him move his mouth, and the next thing she knew, she was staring at the ceiling.

Rising, she saw that all of the guest had fallen on the floor. She started for the Sorcerer again, but he raised a hand and spoke: "Don't worry, little princess. Your sister will be returned to you. Soon." He saw Nuri rise and the Sorcerer of Arat turned to him. Nuri was the first to speak.

"You killed my father" he said. The Sorcerer's face grew hard. "No. I saved my country and my people. The monster's sins will not go unpunished. A plague upon your house, Nuri Yadin. May the gods save Arat from anymore of your kind, you filthy half-breed." With a flourish he turned, and within an instant, he and the unconscious Elsa vanished from the ballroom.


	6. From Light, Darkness

**Remember that in the description, it's rated T for "a scene of torture?" Well, here it is.**

* * *

><p>V<p>

From Light, Darkness

She was on the ice lake again, surveying the destruction to Arendelle that she had caused. Around her, the wind screamed in fury as she searched fruitlessly for her sister in a blizzard. She knew not where the guards were, but she didn't care. All she wanted was Anna and for this whole mess to just go away.

This scenario was a recurring nightmare that Elsa had to struggle through night after night. Long nights of waking up with a scream on her lips because she was scared that Anna was frozen once more by her own hand. Or she was afraid that Hans would step out of the shadows, sword gleaming in the moonlight, come to finish off what should've died on the ice lake.

But this time, the dream changed. As Hans called out to her that her sister was dead, the ice that Elsa was standing upon cracked, and she plunged into the lake. As she struggled to reach the surface, she heard a small popping noise. She turned, and came face to face with Anna's severed head. She screamed at the sight, and felt something clutch her ankle. She looked down, and her dead parents were there, tugging at her ankle, eyes gone, clothes rotting, faces falling apart. Her mother smiled viciously, and a centipede lazily crawled out of her mouth and into her nose. Her father's lower jaw fell out and began to float away.

She screamed, but heard nothing, only seeing bubbles float in front of her fading vision. The last thing she saw before blacking out was her sister's head.

* * *

><p>She was lying on her back. Light filled her vision, and then receded. Elsa tried to raise a hand to block the light, but she found that she couldn't move them. She tried her feet, but they wouldn't budge either. As her vision cleared, she found that she couldn't speak either. Somebody had placed a leather mask over her mouth and nose, and all that she could hear when she spoke were muffled grunts.<p>

Off to her right, the Sorcerer leaned into her field of vision. At the sight of his face, she strained every muscle in her body trying to get at his face, but it was to no avail. He grinned malevolently, and talked: "Do you sleep well? I hope you enjoyed the dreams I gave you. I showed you fear in a handful of dust." He then waved his hand. The table she was laying on slowly rotated until she was in a standing position. Her hands were placed in metal manacles. Using her powers, she tried to freeze them solid. The Sorcerer understood what she was doing, because he spoke up:

"The manacles are ice-proofed. I did my homework, Your Majesty." He spat out the title mockingly, and turned his back to her. Elsa could hear clatters as the Sorcerer picked up a tool off of the workbench and brought over to her. It looked like a jar, but it had tubes attached to it. A little tube was actually attached to the Sorcerer's wrist. He explained: "I need your powers, Your Majesty. I'm not exactly going to tell you what it's for because that would spoil all the fun, but to put it bluntly, it's going to be a very painful process. Your condition is a special case, with your magic passed down through the family bloodline for generations. Like I said, I did my research.

Unfortunately, it's going to harder than usual to remove" He sneered, then continued: "Fortunately for the both of us, I'm going to play a little music so I won't have to listen to your pathetic screams." He waved his free hand, and from somewhere in the room, an orchestra instantly began to play sweeping, grand music.

_(The Ride of the Valkyries, Richard Wagner)_

The Sorcerer thrust his tubed hand forward, straining. At that moment, every nerve in Elsa's body caught fire, and she screamed as loud as she could as the Sorcerer began the process of draining her power, her curse, away from her. Then after a few seconds of terrible agony, she watched a blue mist leak out of her chest and into the Sorcerer's jar. Elsa felt as though a tiny part of her had been stolen. The Sorcerer thrust his hand forward again, and she shrieked, all as of her being leaked out of her like air from a balloon. At last, she could take the pain no longer, and descended back into darkness.

* * *

><p>When she came to the second time, the room was dark. Elsa felt… weak and helpless. Rotating her head, she noticed that her hair had turned from platinum-blond to brown, just like her mother's. She looked down at her arms, and noticed that they were darker than before. She had become… normal. Just like she had always dreamed of, except that this was no dream. This was a nightmare that only continued to spiral deeper into madness.<p>

At that moment, the Sorcerer re-entered the room, still holding the jar of blue mist. Elsa felt yearning for that jar, for what made her special. She wanted all of her back. The Sorcerer set the jar on the floor, and pulled out a small pouch from his back. He reached into the pouch, and pulled out a handful of tiny, black crystals. Muttering incantations, he waved the crystals over the jar, then replaced the pouch and took a step back. Elsa watched as the mist in the jar rapidly changed from blue to black. The jar then exploded, sending glass shards flying everywhere. The black mist floated into the air, then began to solidify into… a human shape.

A woman began to fade into the black mist. A bluish-green ice dress flowed loosely. Her face was a lot like her own, except the eyes were green, not blue, and there was more of a mischievous look to her. But what really defined her was the jet-black hair that shot backwards from her head into one big point. The Sorcerer clapped his hands, and the woman knelt before him.

"Asle?" he asked.

"Yes, Master?" inquired.

The Sorcerer smiled so coldly that it sent chills running up Elsa's spine. "Rise." Asle stood up from her kneeling position. The Sorcerer walked over to Elsa and removed the mask. She gasped for air, then weakly asked: "Who is that?"

"Why, it's you. It's your evilness, your dark side, embodied in human form. And now can my plans advance. Thank you for your time" the Sorcerer explained, then snapped his fingers. The bonds holding Elsa unlocked, sending her tumbling to the floor. She could barely move, she was so weak. Elsa looked up at the Sorcerer pleadingly. "We will leave... in time. For now, you may want to get used to your new condition" he said. Elsa closed her eyes and lay her head against the cold stone of the floor, praying for salvation.


	7. A Familiar Face

VI

A Familiar Face

Anna sat on a lumpy green couch next to Olaf in the grand hall, nervously twiddling her thumbs. It had been two hours since Elsa had been kidnapped by the Sorcerer, and the search parties consisting of volunteer party guests and royal guards had been unable to find her sister. Kristoff, Nuri, and Sven were away, leading a team up the North Mountain in search of the missing queen. Anna had pleaded with him not to go, but after several moments of silence and his eyes staring into hers, she relented. And now, here she was, playing the most dangerous waiting game she had ever dreamed of.

Olaf reached over, and put a reassuring twig on her hand. "It'll be alright, Anna. Elsa's gonna be alright. Or so I think."

"Thanks Olaf" she replied, and patted the snowman's head. Not a second later, Gerda burst in through the door breathless. "Your Majesty, there is… something I think you must see" Anna leapt off of the couch, accidentally knocking over Olaf in the process. She muttered an apology to the snowman, then left the room, Gerda leading the way. They stopped outside of her father's old office. "He is to see you alone" Gerda told her.

"Gerda, who's 'he'? Is it the Sorcerer?" Anna asked, but Gerda only shook her head and left. Tenderly, she opened the door, walked in the room, and saw him standing on the far side of the room. He was gazing out the window, glass of liquor gently swirling in one hand. It seemed he had not changed from when Anna last saw him, on the boat in the middle of the lake. He turned around at the sound of the door closing, and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles saw her standing there.

_(Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri _or _Demons, Imagine Dragons)_

Neither of them spoke for a minute before Anna said something: "How did you get in here?"

Hans took a swig of his drink before answering: "Gate was deserted. Your housekeeper let me in here." Anna only shook her head.

"You do know that the first piece of paper Elsa ever signed as queen was a decree. That specific decree mentions that if you were ever seen again in Arendelle, you were to be executed "for crimes against the Crown" Anna informed him, anger rising in her voice. The nerve he had, waltzing back here as nothing like nothing had happened between them!

He shrugged, and drank some more. Anna could smell the liquor hanging above the room like an axe blade about to fall. Or a sword. Anna ignored it and continued speaking: "Why are you here? I ought to have the guards prepare a cell for you in the dungeons. We fixed it, by the way." Hans paused about halfway to Anna, then replied. "Two things: First off, congrats on getting married. Turns out I was wrong. There _are _people out there who love you. Secondly, I know about the Sorcerer, and I may have an idea of why he's here, and what he wants your sister for. Why I'm planning on sharing this information is beyond- no, wait, it isn't. I'm drunk. And thirdly, I want to explain myself. For what happened a year ago."

Anna laughed at the last statement. "Ho ho no, you don't have to explain. It's plain and simple. You tried to kill me and my sister so you could be king. Clear as day. Now spill about the Sorcerer."

She didn't even realize he had thrown the glass until she smelt the liquor, stronger than ever, emanating from the right of her. He started screaming. "NO, IT'S NOT SIMPLE! I JUST WANTED SOMETHING FOR MYSELF FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE JUST SOME NOBODY!" He calmed down, voice still laced with rage. "My family hated me. You should remember all those stories I told you. They were all true. Everybody hated me, and I blamed myself for it all, like it was all my fault. 'Course, I tried to ignore them, and it didn't work. God, I was so happy to leave that hell-hole.

"And then when I found you…, well, I was right. I was searching for my own place to share with somebody, and then, you left me in charge." He turned away as Anna walked closer to him. "You don't understand anything about power. I think your sister does, but you know nothing of what it can do to you. Power is like a sweet poison. You want more and more of it until eventually, it ends up killing you. And that's exactly what happened. I enjoyed ruling. The people actually liked me. Then it got to be too much. When I confronted your sister in her ice castle, that's when all that power, the idea of being king, consumed me."

He stopped, for a moment, then said: "I never wanted to kill you both. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and the other men there, like the Duke of Weaselton, wanted your sister's blood badly. I couldn't simply deny it them. I had to follow through." He sighed, and walked back over to the grand desk on the other side of the room. Anna spoke up: "I'm sorry for you. But what about the Sorcerer? You said-"

"I know what I said. Do you know-" he started, but was cut off by the door opening. Kristoff and Nuri entered the room, the door sliding shut behind them. Kristoff got one good look at Hans before he stormed over to the prince. Anna and Nuri tried to restrain him, but he only brushed off their grasps. Hans held his hands up in defense, but Kristoff squarely closed his right hand around Hans' throat. He started gagging and gasping for air, eyes bulging almost out of their sockets.

"Stop it! Kristoff, honey, stop it!" Anna shrieked. Something connected in Kristoff's rage-filled head, as he let of the prince of the Southern Isles. He clutched his throat, wheezing. Kristoff extended a hand, but Hans waved it away. Kristoff took several steps backwards and stood next to Anna and Nuri.

"I'm sorry" Kristoff said. Hans recomposed himself, then replied, still coughing: "It's okay. I most definitely deserved that. As I was saying earlier, I think that his plans have something to do with the Legend of the North Mountain. Have you heard of it?"

Anna thought for a few seconds before admitting she had never heard of it. Hans shook his head in understanding "It's not a story for children" he told Anna. "I myself heard it in a bar. (Kristoff rolled his eyes). A long time ago, an ancient demon, whose name has since been forgotten, roamed the lands. Every year, on All Hallow's Eve, this demon would reap the souls of the dead from the land.

"Now, a powerful king, whose name has also been forgotten, had extremely potent magical abilities. This king, along with some of the best sorcerers in the land, managed to imprison the demon in a giant mountain created out of magic. According to this legend, every year on All Hallow's Eve, the angry screams of the demon can be heard to travelers on the North Mountain" he finished. "What I think your sorcerer is trying to do is use Elsa and her powers to 'unlock' the mountain. Every prison has a key. What I still haven't figured out is motive."

A beat of silence passed, then Nuri spoke up. "This is revenge. He's getting back at me and the damage my father did to his people. Kristoff ignored the young king's remarks and shot a question at Hans: "Why are you so convinced it's the North Mountain he's after? Why not make it simpler than unleashing an evil demon?"

"It's the only way to explain why Elsa was kidnapped" Hans replied. Anna scoffed at him.

"If you think the Sorcerer can bend my sister of all people to his will-" Hans cut her off with a wave of his hand, straining.

"Ssshh. Listen" he told them. The group fell silent, and after a few seconds, it made itself clear. Instruments were playing in the ballroom below them, the most recognizable sound among them a fiddle.

"But why-" Anna started, but Nuri cut her off "We have to get down there. _Now._"

"For what?" Kristoff asked. Nuri turned and said: "This music was playing the night my father died. He is after me." Nuri threw the door open, and sprinted out into the hallway. Anna, Kristoff, and Hans all glanced at each other worriedly, then followed after Nuri.


	8. Dance of Death

**Note: This chapter and the previous chapter occur at the same time, to clear any confusion. Thanks for all of the positive reviews and comments! As the Phantom of the Opera once said: "You have truly made my night!"**

* * *

><p>VII<p>

Dance of Death

The Sorcerer picked up Elsa off of the floor, and cradled the weak queen in his arms like a newborn. He motioned for Asle, and she strode over to his side. "Hold tight, little queen. I don't want to lose you in the space-time continuum now." Elsa grabbed a fistful of his cloak while Asle locked her arm within his. He muttered a few words, and they vanished from his lair.

Seconds later, Elsa tumbled out of his arms and onto... grass? She looked up, and realized that the three of them were back in Arendelle, in the grand ballroom. She couldn't believe that hours earlier, she and her sister were having the time of her life. _And once again, I screwed it up_ she thought as she struggled to lift herself into a sitting position. Elsa then felt hands grasp her from behind and lift her up. From the corner of her eye, she saw Asle make something with her ice powers off to the side.

The Sorcerer got Elsa to a standing position, and helped her hobble over to a chair made out of ice. He sat her down, and she recoiled against its cold embrace. She put her head back against the head rest, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she opened them, she noticed that the Sorcerer and Asle had moved to the center of the ballroom. He surveyed his surroundings slowly, then shook his head sadly. "I believe we need a change of setting. Asle?" he said. The dark shadow nodded her head. "As you wish, Master."

Asle stamped her foot on the floor, and Elsa watched in horror as all of the grass was instantly covered with frost. It all slowly withered and died away, turning from green to brown to finally, ice. She smiled smugly. "That's better." The Sorcerer, definitely using some form of balancing magic, glided over to Asle and grabbed her by the waist. Her shocked look turned into one of seduction, but before the reverie could continue, the Sorcerer stopped and frowned. After a few seconds of deep thinking, his face lit up, and he clapped his hands twice. Cracks formed in the floor, breaking the ice, as several skeletal hands reached out and grasped the floor. Elsa looked on as skeletons swarmed out of the cracks and filed into the room. The Sorcerer pointed a finger over to the side of the room, and the twenty or more skeletons moved there in one large congregated mass.

_(Danse Macabre, Saint Saens)_

They stood two rows of ten like toy soldiers. The Sorcerer clapped his hands once, and instruments magically appeared in their hands. The Sorcerer once more grabbed Alse by the waist as the skeletons began to play softly a tune Elsa had never heard. The Sorcerer and Alse began to waltz around the room, gowns and cloaks flying violently as a solo fiddle kicked in and all hell broke loose. The two dancers had become a whirling dervish of black and blue, dancing at a speed almost incomprehensible to the human eye. Elsa had a hard time keeping up with the pair visually flew about the ballroom, skeletons playing in the background. She wondered why she was watching this ghoulish production.

The music slowed down, and the pair followed suit until they were cuddling each other in their arms. From her spot in the ballroom, Elsa was pretty sure he could hear the Sorcerer whisper loving words to her. Alse nodded and nodded until they looked into each other's eyes. Right as the music came back in with a bang, the two locked lips, and kissed for what felt like an eternity.

At that moment, the ballroom door flew open. Elsa slowly turned in her chair, and saw Nuri burst into the room followed by her sister, Kristoff... and was that Hans? The Sorcerer and Alse broke off from their kissing, and the skeletal orchestra broke off the song in the middle of a chord. The Sorcerer snarled, and grabbed Asle.

"You will all die soon" The Sorcerer said, and the two vanished from the ballroom. The skeletons and the instruments vanished from the room as well. Anna ran over to the frozen chair and saw her. Unable to help herself, Anna blurted out a name that sent daggers into Elsa's heart: "Mom?"

"No, Anna. It's just me" she said, tears beginning to form. Kristoff took one look at the frozen ballroom and suggested that they move her somewhere warm. Anna picked up Elsa, and the group left the frozen room.


	9. Regroup and Reorganize

VIII

Regroup and Reorganize

Anna ran through the quiet hallways of the castle with her sister in her arms. Kristoff, Nuri, and Hans followed closely behind, sprinting to keep up with the frantic princess. She found an open doorway off to the side and went in the room. There was a fireplace located on the left side, with a big pair of double windows on the right. In the middle of the room was a big purple-pinkish couch. She stopped and set her sister down upon it. Kristoff entered the room and headed over towards the fireplace. Taking a flint, he started to spark the fireplace before Nuri gestured for him to stand back. Kristoff moved out of the way, puzzled, before Nuri launched a small fireball into the fireplace. It crackled to life, flames dancing off of the windowpanes. Kristoff and Hans stared at him with disbelief. He only shrugged.

Elsa slowly sat up, and asked the one question that had been on her lips: "Why is he here?", cocking a thumb at Hans. Before Anna could say anything, Hans spoke up: "Redemption and forgiveness." At this Elsa shot up. "You think you're going to get any of those things from me. You locked me up, lied to me, and tried to kill me." She started forward towards him, then coughed violently and sank back into the couch. After the coughing abated, she spoke once again: "I have to get my powers back."

Nuri then added: "We have to stop him and this darkspawn he has created." Elsa looked up at him. "Nuri, that darkspawn is _me. _It's my dark side. He took my evilness along with my powers. For what purpose I have no idea." Hans quickly explained his theory of the North Mountain to her, and she only shook her head. "Why would he unleash a demon just to kill Nuri? And how do I know that you're not just making it up on the spot? I mean, why should I trust you? You tried to kill me and my sister, so, why?" she asked him coldly. Before he could reply, the door swung open, and Olaf entered the room. "Guys, I found Elsa! She's on top of the big mountain thing, 'cause she just build a new palace. To tell you the truth, it doesn't look as fun as the old one." Without missing a beat, she look directly at Elsa and asked: "Who's this?"

"That's Elsa. The Sorcerer took her powers" Anna told him. He gasped. "Does that mean that my personal flurry won't work anymore?" he wondered. Anna only shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Olaf." Hans and Nuri had walked over to the window, and were trying to look at the top of the mountain. Spotting a desk covered with nautical knick-knacks, Hans reached over and grabbed a spyglass off of the desk. He pressed it to his eye, and searched the top of the mountain. There it was, just like the creepy talking snowman had said. Except it was black instead of blue, and it looked a lot scarier than Elsa's old one Hans had visited.

He passed the spyglass to Nuri, who used it and then passed it to Anna. She gasped at the sight of it, resting on the mountain like mold on bread, the patch of darkness in the meadow of light. She lowered the spyglass and handed it to Olaf, who started fiddling around with it. "We've gotta get up there" she told Kristoff, who was tending to Elsa. "I'm coming with you" Elsa told her. "No sis, you're not. You need to lie down and rest" Anna told her sternly.

"I have to get my powers back, Anna. I'm coming with you" Elsa replied. An uneasy silence settled over the room. Then Anna turned to Kristoff and said. "Honey, I need you to stay here and watch over the kingdom." Kristoff raised his voice to argue, but she cut him off. "I know you're not happy with it, but we need somebody official to run the kingdom, and Nuri will be there to watch our backs." Kristoff opened his mouth, then closed it. "I would've trusted Olaf with it, but-" Anna was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. Everyone looked over at Olaf, who had accidentally dropped the spyglass on the floor. He grinned sheepishly as he tried sweeping the glass under the carpet.

"-And people will trust a new prince more than a snowman, unfortunately" Anna said, as not to hurt Olaf's feelings. Hans looked over at everyone and said: "So, it's settled, then. And I promise, I won't do anything bad. You can trust me."

Anna rolled his eyes at him. "That's what you said last year. Come on. We have to go." Elsa stood up from the couch with wobbly knees. Leaning on her sister, the group of four left the room, heading for the stables.


	10. Betrayal

IX

Betrayal

The Sorcerer sat cross-legged on the floor of the ice palace, meditating. He could sense the group of four slowly trudging up the mountain towards him. _No, us_, he thought as Asle lightly entered the room. She stopped behind him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and asked "What's wrong, dear?" Her only response was silence, then suddenly, he felt a light burning in his chest. He looked down and saw a blade sticking out of his chest. But it wasn't any normal blade. It was a blade of ice.

He groped for words, and felt none as Asle twisted the handle. His legs turned traitors, let go, and he collapsed onto the cold floor. He raised a hand to cast a healing spell and tried to mutter an incantation. Asle caught him in the act and stomped her stiletto heeled shoes into his wrist. The dry snap of several bones filled the room along with his squealing scream. He looked up at the woman who had killed him, and breathlessly whispered one word: "Why?" She smiled and looked down at him. "My chains are broken now. I am finished playing the worthless servant, doing your bidding without question." The Sorcerer wheezed, then said: "I... created you. Without me, you would... not exist."

"No, you _stole _me. I was conceived by Elsa fourteen years before you came along and ripped me out. I was the sister she never knew she had, growing inside of her like her child. Now that you have brought me into this world, I am now my own person, and will forever be. _Requiescat in pace... Master_. I hope Hell is colder than your eventual tomb" she said, gesturing to the room. Asle swept her cape and left, leaving the Sorcerer of Arat to die alone on the cold floor.

His thoughts came slow and choppy. _No... no... not yet. Not before... this is done. _He reached into the folds of his robes and and shakily pulled out a book. Flipping through it, blood spattering on the pages, he found a section marked: POSSESSIONS. He smiled, and spread out as his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>Elsa could feel something in the air as she, Anna, Nuri, and Hans proceeded up the mountain on horseback. It was almost a dark cloud of... what? That, Elsa could not say. She was riding pillion on the back of Anna's horse with Nuri in the front of them and Hans leading the entire group. He remembered the path very well and was mentally flashing back to when he had last tread this course.<p>

_I was with the volunteers who had come to help me. This is where I lost my way, and was consumed by the power. Perhaps the demon had something to do with it? _He quickly glanced back at the two sisters riding together, and looked straight again. He felt a surge of unexpected anger rise in his stomach, and kept it down. _I can feel their mistrust. Why should they mistrust me? A person can change in a year, and I have. I only want their forgiveness, and that's all. No castle, no kingdom, no wife. Just... the chance to say sorry._

_(Duel of the Fates, John Williams)_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when they reached a flat section of the mountain. There was a staircase made of solid black ice, and at the top of it stood Asle. The four exchanged nervous glances, and dismounted their steeds. They whinnied violently, and ran back down the mountain. Anna raised her hand to stop them, but they never looked back as they charged down the hill. "That's the second time that's happened to me!" she said. Elsa smirked a little bit. The group stood there at the foot of the staircase, and looked up as Alse began to speak:

"Master is in the castle, making final preparations for his show. He wishes not to be disturbed, so he is not taking visitors right now." The lie came off easy from her lips. The four nodded to each other, and shot more nervous looks. Asle continued: "So, I ask you to turn back. _Now." _Hans stepped forwards and spoke: "We will not. Your master plans to destroy us all, and let's just say that we're exactly okay with that." Asle frowned. "So be it."

She leapt off of the top of the stairs and landed at the foot, directly in the front of the group, ice emanating from every pore. She swung a sword made of ice directly at Hans, who rolled out of the way and threw a sword to Anna. She barely caught it, and watched as Nuri launched a fireball at Asle. It missed, and Alse charged at Nuri, only to be stopped by Anna's sword. In the back of her mind, she silently thanked all those hours of fake swordplay with the air. Elsa grabbed Asle's shoulder, but was knocked aside.

Nuri and Hans ascended the ice stairs quickly. When they reached the top, Hans called out to the sisters: "We'll deal with the Sorcerer!"

"Okay!" Anna replied, and swung again at Asle. She caught the blade, and the two fought each other, swords glinting in the dying sunlight. Elsa unsheathed her own sword and joined her sister in the fray. Asle kicked aside Anna and charged after Elsa. And so the battle continued like this, Asle switching between sisters until Anna lowered Asle's guard. Using all of her might, she brought a fist straight into Asle's face, launching her backwards into a bank of snow, out cold.

The two sisters hugged. "Wow! That was... awesome! And yet completely scary at the same time!" Anna said, hugging Elsa even tighter. Elsa noticed a flicker of movement behind Anna. "NO!" she screamed, and threw Anna to the side just as Asle cast some magic. Anna hit the ground and watched as a shard of ice pierced through her sister's heart.

_(Padme's Ruminations, John Williams)_

Elsa clutched her chest, wobbled unsteadily, gasped, then collasped down in the snow. Asle watched, emotionless, as Anna ran over to her fallen sister, screaming "ELSA!" She knelt down at her sister's side, tears starting to form in her eyes. "A...Anna?" Elsa whispered. "I... I feel-"

"What?..." Anna asked.

"I feel...cold?" Elsa said, hitching in a breath, then let it go as Anna stared into her sister's now lifeless eyes. Anna let out an inhuman scream of pain and sadness as she clutched her sister close to her, crying.


	11. Awakening

**Note: This chapter and the previous chapter take place at the same time, to avoid any confusion.**

* * *

><p>X<p>

Awakening

Hans and Nuri arrived at the door of the ice palace, where they slowed to a halt. They glanced at each other wordlessly, then threw their shoulders into the icy door. It splintered open with a resounding crack. They entered the main room, treading carefully as not to step on any sharp shards of ice. Hans gasped suddenly at the sight of it. It was an exact copy of Elsa's old ice palace, complete with fountain. Except this time, everything was all black. And lying in the middle of the floor was the Sorcerer, surrounded in a pool, dead.

Hans walked forwards, but was stopped by Nuri's outstretched arm. "Careful" he said. "This could be a trap." Hans nodded, and proceeded towards the body with extreme caution. Nuri examined the surroundings and looked around the castle. "Amazing..." he muttered. An entire castle made out of ice? Unthinkable. Hans bent down over the Sorcerer's body, and turned him over. His face was frozen in an eternal smile, as if someone had told him some good news right as he had died. There was a large bulge in the folds of his robes. He reached into the robes, and felt something loose. Hans bent down even further, and felt a hand clamp around his. He looked at the Sorcerer's face, and it was alight with malice, red ruby eyes twinkling in their sockets.

Hans, against better judgement, screamed, and then it was gone. The Sorcerer's face returned back to normal, all-knowing smile as Nuri came rushing over from his deep examination of a frozen fresco. Nuri looked down at the dead Sorcerer and felt nothing inside. His father's murderer was dead, but there was no happiness, no joy. He did not know why, but before he could slide any deeper into thought, Hans held up a large book. "I found this in his robes. I think he was going to use it."

"Yes, but the real question is why is dead? Who killed him?" Nuri wondered aloud. After a second, he realized the answer: "The only person with him." Hans looked at him with mouth wide open. "You think the dark Elsa did this. Why, though?" Nuri thought some more, then said: "What's the one defining character trait of Elsa that everybody's noticed?" Hans thought about it for a minute, then said: "Freedom. You think he died because-"

"She was tired of playing the good little maid. Makes sense. But why kill him before the ritual was to be completed?" At this Hans had opened the book, and was flipping through pages of it to a bookmarked section. Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to rumble violently. Cracks appeared in the walls, and bugs of all kind spilled out of them in a flood. Hans once more screamed, and Nuri began to blast at them with large, crowd-clearing fireballs. A few moments later, cracks appeared in the floor, swallowing the Sorcerer's body into a crevasse.

Hans let go of the book and it hit the floor with a dull thud. Nuri looked down and saw that it had opened to a page titled "POSSESSIONS" The text was unreadable, but the diagram was clear enough. It showed a dead man lying in a pool of blood as multi-colored mists swirled around him. Nuri looked up from the book, and saw that the Sorcerer's body had returned. The cracks in the walls had faded and healed. Looking back down at the book, Nuri realized that The Sorcerer's body was in the exact same position was the man in the diagram was.

_(A Night on Bald Mountain, Modest Mussorgsky)_

"He did finish it. He found an alternate option." As Nuri spoke these words, the Sorcerer's body was lifted off of the ground several feet. It twisted and withered in mid-air, where a spectacle of lights surrounded and smothered his body. Wings grew out of the back, and horns out of the top of his head. The Sorcerer grew ten times in size, and his entire body turned gray, save for his eyes. When he opened them, they were bright yellow. The thing that had been the Sorcerer stared down at the two men cowering below it. It chuckled, a low, fearsome sound that sent chills down the back of Nuri's spine.

"I have become more powerful that you could possibly imagine, King. Prepare to taste the vengeance of my people!" it roared, and the demon waved its hand. Deep cracks appeared once more in the floor, seperating Hans from Nuri. Hans backed away slowly from the deepening edge, and then slipped on the floor. He slid towards the edge, hands groping for purchase before he was scooped up by the demon. The demon regarded Hans slowly as a pit of fire was created beneath up.

"I do not fear death, monster." Hans said, promptly whipping out a pre-loaded crossbow from a holster and shot the demon in the face. It roared as the bolt found its mark in its eye. The demon's other hand clutched its face, trying to work the crossbow bolt from its eye. Hans turned around to Nuri and said "If you get out of this, tell the girls, 'I'm sorry'."

The demon, enraged, dropped Hans from its hand. He fell into the pit of fire without a sound. Nuri cried out, but was silenced by the roars of the demon. Nuri turned around and ran out of the palace's doors as it began to melt from the extreme heat. There was a large splintering sound from behind him. Nuri turned and watched the demon bust out of the roof of the ice palace, which promptly collapsed in on itself. The two locked eyes for a moment, and then the demon roared so loud that Nuri had to cover his ears. The demon then flew to the very peak of the mountain, where it lay in wait, its eyes locked on the rising moon. Soon. Very soon.


	12. From the Ashes

**Almost done now. One more chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful support, Constant Readers!**

**FYI: In a little nod to Disney, the Demon of the North Mountain is actually Chernabog from Fantasia. ** **Just a heads up**

* * *

><p>XI<p>

From the Ashes

Kristoff felt unease as he paced in a small room of the castle. First off, he didn't like being in charge of the place. _Sure, I may now be a prince, but I'm no ruler! Just your average Joe who happened to get married to a princess... _Secondly, that traitor was with them, and Kristoff was even more afraid of what he could be conspiring behind their backs. _If that man tries to harm Anna or Elsa, there's going to be a lot to answer for._ And finally, he was scared for their safety. _Last time my wife tried to scale the North Mountain, she just about killed herself. _He was tugged out of his thoughts by the door opening as Sven and Olaf entered the room. Sven looked over at his best friend and snorted.

"Yeah, Sven, I'm worried about them. I'm scared that something terrible has happened." He looked out the window at the North Mountain just as something loud shook the windowpanes and knocked books of the shelves. Kristoff jumped back several feet and clonked his head on the far wall. He rushed back to the window, and looked out in the town below. People were poking their heads out of doors and windows, looking up at the North Mountain. Kristoff looked up as well, and saw that the peak of the mountain appeared to glow red and yellow. From somewhere below, a woman screamed and baby cried.

Kristoff looked at his friends. "I guess I'm going to have to make a speech. Great." he said. Sven nodded in agreement, and Olaf, readjusting his body parts, agreed. He left the room, followed by a reindeer and a snowman, heading for the front entrance of the castle.

* * *

><p>Anna did not know how much time had passed since her sister had stopped breathing, but it did not matter. All she wanted was to be with Elsa, and that's exactly where Anna was, holding her dead sister in her arms. Asle had not moved since committing the deed, but it did not matter. The minutes had slowed, and the only thing left was her sister's body and her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Anna spoke, choking on sobs: "You... monster... I loved... her. Why? Why?" Asle only stood there, unmoving, silent. Anna took one glance at her sister's killer and felt hot rage boil in her stomach. She couldn't hold it back any longer: "ANSWER ME!" she screamed. Asle said nothing.<p>

_(Battle of the Heroes, John Williams)_

Anna snatched up her sword from where it had lain. She pointed it at Asle, tears streaming down her face. "I am going to kill you." Asle finally spoke: "You can try." They stood there, staring at each other for a long time. Then Anna charged. Asle swiftly blocked the attack, and the battle began once more in earnest. Anna put all of her strength into every blow, and yet, for every rage-inducted attack Anna threw at her sister's murderer, Asle had a response. The battle finished almost as swiftly as it has begun. Asle lowered Anna's guard and backhanded her. Anna landed next to her sister. Asle lowered her sword, then stood there.

Anna looked back at her sister's corspe, and noticed something. The shard of ice had begun to shrink, almost until it was invisible. And her hair... her hair was becoming blonde again. Anna leaned over her sister's body and whispered "Elsa?" At this, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, opened her eyes, and gasped, coughing. Anna hugged her as she leaned forwards in a sitting position. "Oh gods, Elsa, I was so scared. I thought I lost you." Asle stood there, jaw dropped. "But, how-"

Elsa stood up, strength regained. "This heart will forever be frozen, just a little bit. Even when people try to steal it or defrost it, there will be a piece of me that cannot be taken. And now, I understand." She extended her arms towards Asle. "Come. You are me, and I am you. We are one and the same. And remember, there is someone who loves you. Me." Gingerly, Asle walked towards her counterpart, and the two embraced. Asle looked up at Elsa one last time before turning back into a black mist. The mist entered Elsa's chest, and Elsa shuddered. "Let's hope that _never _happens again" she said. The two sisters embraced once more, but the picturesque reunion was interrupted by a deafening roar.

Elsa looked up to see a large gray demon at the peak of the mountain. It looked as though he were conducting some symphony of Hell as fires rose all around him. Anna tugged on her sleeve, and she watched as Nuri ran down the slippery stairs, breathless. "Where's Hans?" Anna asked. Nuri took in a deep breath, then replied: "He was... killed by the demon. He saved me. And he wanted to tell you two something." He paused. "What?" Elsa asked.

"He wanted to say he was sorry, and asked for forgiveness" Nuri said. Silence descended over the group, only to broken by another roar. "Somebody has to something about that" Anna said. She looked at Nuri and her sister. "Does anybody know how to kill a demon?" Elsa only shook her head, but stopped and watched the orange sun rise over the horizon. There was something beautiful in the sunrise, Elsa thought, and suddenly, she could not help herself.

(Ave Maria, Franz Schubert)

She started to sing a song she remembered well from church. The demon stopped his work, and stared down at the Snow Queen. After a minute, Anna joined in, and finally, Nuri himself, singing in an tenor voice as the sun rose ever-so higher and higher. The demon shrieked an ear-piercing wail, and enveloped himself in his own wings. The Demon of the North Mountain _became_ the North Mountain, leaving only Anna, Elsa, and Nuri to watch the sun rise on the town below.


	13. Peace

**This is it, faithful readers. The final chapter. It's been a great ride. Of course, there may be an epilogue...**

* * *

><p>XII<p>

Peace...

After the demon had vanished back into the North Mountain, Anna, Elsa, and Nuri were left there, watching the sun continue to rise. After some silence, Anna spoke up: "So... how are we going to get back down?" Almost exactly as she spoke her words, there was a terrific noise from their left. The entire group turned around and saw Kristoff and Sven pull up hurriedly with a a large sled in tow. Anna noticed that was the sleigh he had gotten for his promotion to Royal Ice Harvester. He jumped off of Sven, and rushed over to Anna. They embraced in a hug, as Elsa and Nuri stood there awkwardly. Anna pulled out of the hug, and the two kissed. After a second, she look up at him with a question on her face. "Who's..." Her face fell.

"Aw no... Tell me... Tell me you didn't leave Olaf in charge" she said. Kristoff looked down at his feet, silent. "Umm... I'm sure he'll do fine?" Anna only sighed and shook her head. "I gave a speech, and told the people to calm down, and that Queen Elsa had the situation under control." He looked directly at Elsa. "You did have the situation under control, right?"

"Sure. Yeah. Look, we should probably get back before Olaf does anything too... ditzy" Elsa said. Kristoff helped Anna on the back of Sven as Elsa and Nuri climbed in the back of the sleigh. Looking back at the two in the sleigh, Kristoff spoke up: "Where's Hans?" Elsa and Nuri exchanged glances before Elsa replied: "He sacrificed himself. He saved Nuri." Kristoff looked as though he had chewed on a lemon. Finally, he said: "Good riddance." Anna lightly punched him in the arm. "Be nice" she told him. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and patted Sven on the side. Snorting, the reindeer took off, abruptly pulling the sleigh behind him. Elsa and Nuri were jerked backwards. Elsa brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at Nuri. He smiled brightly. She giggled like a little girl, then felt red creeping in her cheeks. He chuckled. "I'm not the embarrassed one this time, Your Majesty."

Elsa laughed as the sleigh descended the mountain.

* * *

><p>By the time they had gotten back, the sun had risen high in the sky. As they passed through the village, several townspeople caught a glimpse of the Royal Family and the King of Arat. They began clapping and cheering as they past. Elsa waved a hand, and so did Anna. After several minutes, they arrived at the main gate. Anna hopped off as Nuri helped Elsa out. They entered the main gates, and found Olaf. "Hey guys! You're back! And Elsa! You're back! And you don't look weird! Elsa blushed. "Thanks Olaf" she said. The entire group went inside the castle. The servants swarmed over Elsa, checking to make sure that she was okay. She brushed them off with waves of her hands. They bowed, and took their leave.<p>

The four of them sat down, Anna and Kristoff snuggling together, Elsa and Nuri across from one another. "Peace" Elsa said, and leaned back in her chair, stretching. "Oh thank heavens."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the four plus Olaf and Sven were together in the living room. Elsa looked out the darkened window as everyone else was laughing at a joke Olaf had made, and abruptly stood up. "Excuse me, but I think I'm going to bed. I haven't slept for a day and a half." She strode from the room. After a few minutes of walking, she found her bedroom door, opened it, and walked inside. Her eyes adjusted to the unusual darkness, and gasped at she saw. In the back corner of the room stood a disheveled man, dirty and beat-up. His suit was covered in soot, and his red hair looked akin to a bird's nest. His back was to her, but Elsa didn't need a face to know who it was. The man turned around, and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles smiled.<p>

"Now I know that the old expression is true. People can go through Hell and back. _All for you_." He hissed. Hans slowly raised his right arm, and to Elsa's horror saw that he held a loaded crossbow. "Long live the queen" he croaked. Elsa raised her arms, as if it would deflect the shot. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. Gingerly, she opened her eyes, and saw a sheet of thick ice poke out of the ground in front of her. The pommel had gotten stuck in it. Hans' eyes narrowed to slits. Dropping the crossbow, he crazily lunged at Elsa and grabbed her by the throat. As he began squeezing, darkness started to creep into her vision.

In a last-ditch effort to save her life, Elsa aimed her hand at Han's head and fired an ice blast. He let go of her throat, and Elsa stumbled over to her dresser, clutching her throat, gasping for air. She used the dresser to steady herself, still coughing, when she noticed a letter opener sitting on top of it. Hans came back for another lunge, roaring with anger. Elsa grabbed the letter opener, prayed her aim was true, spun around on her heel, and thew the letter opener. It struck him in the throat, causing warm, sticky blood to squirt on Elsa's face.

He was the one now clutching his throat as blood poured out of it in a geyser. Elsa, panting hard, watched as her attacker collapsed to the floor. _Gods, there's blood everywhere! _she thought. There was a pounding at the door as Anna, Kristoff, and several guards bust in to witness the carnage. Anna took one look at the dying Hans, shrieked, and clung onto Kristoff. Kristoff only stared at the body. After a minute, Elsa spoke up: "Don't just stand there. Do something!" The guards left the room, leaving only Anna, Kristoff and Elsa in the bedroom. Elsa carefully stepped around the body, and headed for the bathroom.

The three of them were back in the living room. Anna explaned the situation to Nuri, whose face had gone pale. Kristoff spoke up: "I thought you said he was-"

" I did say that said that Hans was dead. I saw the man get dropped into a pit of fire for goodness' sake! Of course I thought he was dead!" Nuri exasperated. Elsa spoke up "It explains what he said" Elsa muttered. Anna looked up. "What did he say?" she asked. "He said that he had actually gone through Hell and back. For me." Silence descended once more over the group. Then Anna spoke: "I thought he had changed. Instead, he tries killing you the first chance he got!" Elsa looked at her little sister. "I think he did change. If what... he said was true, and he had actually went through Hell, wouldn't you think that would change a person?"

Kristoff and the others thought about it. Outside, the wind howled, and Elsa was sure that she could hear the Demon howling along with it.

* * *

><p>Nuri left the next evening, sailing back to Arat. He waved to Elsa and the others goodbye from the gangplank. His face changed just before the anchor was hoisted. "Wait!" he called out to the captain, and rushed down the gangplank. He grabbed Elsa's arm, and pulled her ear close to him. "Thank you. For everything." he whispered. "I do love you." They embraced. "You are a good man, Nuri Yadin. I love you too." she told him, and lightly kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, and ran back up the gangplank. The four stood there and watched the boat disappear over the horizon and into the slowly sinking orange sun.<p> 


	14. Fire

Epilogue:

Fire

_(The Emperor's Theme, John Williams)_

_I wait here, in this prison, burning in the flames of a thousand suns._

_ These walls cannot hold me for longer. _

_Now, with the combined power of my Sorcerer host, I could crush these barriers with a mere swipe of my hand. _

_But I choose not too. _

_Across continents, I feel the beginning stirs of evil, cruel men making cruel plans._

_Let me wait and bide my time. I shall come again with a storm of darkness. And soon, no one will forget my name._

_THE END_

_(No Church in the Wild, Jay-Z and Kanye West ft. Frank Ocean)_


End file.
